ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:550 Central Park West
Building address in Ghostbusters canon In reality, the address is 55 Central Park West, but in the 1984 film, the building label says "550", which would make it 550 Central Park West in the Ghostbusters continuity. Vern4760 (talk) 21:55, July 20, 2016 (UTC) :55 Central Park West is the address in real life and in canon. The 550 numbering on the building was out of respect to the real life tenants of the building similar to how they never referred to the university on screen as Columbia to respect their wishes but it's plain and clear it is Columbia. Mrmichaelt (talk) 08:03, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Quote Help I can't seem to get the quote working in the infobox, if someone more experienced can take a look at it and get it working. The quote is already in place, just not displaying on the article itself. Mrmichaelt 02:25, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Rename it "Spook Central" "The Shandor" I figured this article was made based off Wikipedia's "55 Central Park West", which is fine for them, but this wiki is based on the Ghostbusters universe, and Ray point blank called Dana's Apartment build "Spook Central"Ray Stantz (2005).Ghostbusters- "Holding Cell" Scene (1984) (DVD ts. 1:11:56-1:12:02). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Ray says: "Your girlfriends lives in the corner penthouse of Spook Central"". Anyways, what is everyones thoughts on the this? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 14:41, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :Only the "Real Life" section seems to based off wikipedia *Everything else is legit, since it appears I put in the references. *55 Central Park West was definitely the address since the Mueller novel and scripts on Paul's Spook Central point it as being on 78th and Central Park West and Louis runs across the street to Central Park when Vinz Clortho chased him. It's what fans know it by as well. *The actual name of the building is moot. But the Ghostbusters Storybook calls it "The Shandor" on page 14 as I put an image of that page as well. Spook Central is just a cute nickname Ray gave it. Mrmichaelt 02:39, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :True, The Shandor has a sound to it too. At any rate a redirect from the "Spook Central" to "The Shandor" I still think should be done tho. I searched for spook central and found many of the build along with Paul's site. But a renaming to "The Shandor" I agree with. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:28, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ::The redirect won't mess with someone searching for the article about Paul's website, right? Mrmichaelt 06:38, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Paul's site is named after what is said by Ray, we can't help that. But redirects I think only effect the search bar here at the wiki. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:54, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah, that's true. The Shandor it is and Spook Central redirect. Mrmichaelt 07:02, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Taken from "Dana's apartment" article While all information was moved to article 550 Central Park West, I'd argue that it was the information that needed to be moved and not the article itself as it is about her apartment in the first movie, not the building. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 19:30, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :I think that, while important, we need to look at the size of the content on this page. It's not much considering that, while being an important location, there isn't much to say about it. I'd recommend making this a section on the other page rather than giving it its own. --King Starscream 13:46, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Done and done. Moved only Talk topic here to 55 Central Park West. Mrmichaelt 01:33, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Part of Spook Central :NOTE: For future reference, I've copied a conversation from Talk: Temple of Gozer. The key word is "Interdimensional Crossrip" wherein two dimensions converge at one rip or point in time and space. Hence, two locations can exist at the same point given enough P.K.E. is channeled. Temple of Gozer and 55 Central Park West are two separate and unique locations. ::I'm a bit lost as to the direction this and 550 Central Park West are going. I see this article and that would suggest we're doing it in parts, then the "55 central part west" has included dana's apartment and louis's. Do we merge or what? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:45, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :::I think the Temple of Gozer should be kept separate as it is a separate structure, that is it exists without the Shandor Building. It's more a place with no physical constraints and can appear in multiple dimensions, hence once Zuul and Vinz do the summoning ritual - the Temple of Gozer appears in whatever dimension they're in, Gozer enters that dimension, destroys, and then they move move on to the next dimension. It was sorta odd to separate the apartment rooms from the actual apartment itself, hence why it was merged. Mrmichaelt 08:57, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ok, making sure this is known. Now a link to this page back and forth would still be of use tho? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:14, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::For what it's worth, sure. You mean copying this convo onto 55 Central Park West's Talk Page, too, right? Mrmichaelt 04:59, January 7, 2012 (UTC) What is Louis' Apartment Number It seems Louis' apartment number isn't as easy to see as Dana's was. So far I've concluded Louis' is 2202. If anyone else can chime in and agree or disagree, that would be great. Here are the three times you can see it: *28:05 mark: When Peter is kicked out by Dana, Louis gets locked out and you can see it from an angle. *52:58-53:05 mark: When Ted and Annette Fleming show up to the party. This is probably the best time to observe it. *53:37 mark: When Louis runs out his place and before Vinz Clortho comes crashing through the door. *Also, seems like the one directly across Dana is 2204, at the 24:06 mark when Peter first enters Dana's apartment room. True? Mrmichaelt 05:48, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I got a pretty sweet screen cap at 17:33 (on 1999 dvd) that I think clearly shows 202 which answers it to me. 2202 seems right to me. I'll upload a few more images here, but that images confirms it for me. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:26, January 7, 2012 (UTC) GB1film1999ts2740plusedit.png|From 1999 DVD ts 27:40 and a edit of that screen cap. Looks like 2204 but I can not prove it. Also GB1film2005ts2755.png|2005 Dvd ts 27:55 GB1film2005ts5245.png|2005 DVD ts 52:45 GB1film1999ts5530plusedit.png|1999 DVD ts 55:30 plus edit. (Door across Louis, next door to left of Dana's. :There was another scene showing neighbor left of Dana's door. However, It also is hard to read door number. It can be seen where the boys after at level 22 of spook central and just coming into dana's recently remodeled apartment. Guess is that door is 2208 tho it is nearly unseeable. Neighbor to right of Louis to right past elevator I'm guessing is 2200. No proof of it whats so ever tho. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:12, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you! 2202 it is. Mrmichaelt 09:45, January 7, 2012 (UTC) 55/550 address thing The article was recently (semi-corrected) to "550 Central Park West". This is the correct way to go. The article is about the fictional location in the film itself and not the real world location. The real life location has been used in other Ghostbusters related items, not sure what all but that has to be noted also. 02:30, March 8, 2018 (UTC)